The professor sunshine
by co toon's
Summary: The professor is a cold hearted man, with non weaknesses. except, his son Lok. (The professor takes a young Lok and makes Lok his son.)
1. His son, first birthday and the girl

Fire.

That was all he could see.

Fire burnt his home all around him.

"There's a kid in here!" A lady yelled.

"Let take him to the professor, he'll take care of it." A man said.

Someone in a suit grabbed him and cared him away. The boy held on to the man. They got into a black car.

He watched as the burning house faded from view.

A few hours later, and they reach an underground base. They reached a door. A man pressed some button, and he here a voice.

"Yes?" The voice said.

"The kids here sir."

"Bring him in, then leave." The man said.

They did as the man said. The boy was left infont of a man in an white suit sitting at the desk.

"What your name?" he said.

"Lok Lambert."

"Well, Lok, call me the professor."

"Hi."

"Come here, Lok." The professor said.

Lok walked up, and stood right next to the man's desk. A dog started to sniff the boy.

"Puppy!" Lok said as he hugged the dog.

The professor smiled at the boy. It could be the biggest below to his old friend, Eathon. Taking Eathon's only son, as his.

"Lok, look at me." The professor said.

Lok looked at him with a lovely smile. He would be a perfect son. He just has to use his mind powers once, then he will be his son.

"Now, I want you to forget everything about your old life, family, friends. I'm your father now, forever." Said the professor using his power.

"Yes, Father." Lok said.

He forgot everything, even the professor using his power. The only thing he knew was that the man in front of him was his father.

"Lok, my son is take this." He said as he gave his son an springer amulet.

"Thank you, dad."

"Now, let get you to bed." He said, holding the little boys hand.

**2 mouths later...**

Lok was sitting in his room, with his Springer. It was that small compared to the other suits. Still, it was better decorated then the other.

The professor entered the room. He has gotten use to have the child around. Lok sayed in this room most of the time. If not, he never got in the way of his father work. Lok was the professor's sunshine.

"Daddy!" Lok said as he sat up.

"Hello, little one." he said.

"How have you been?"

"I've been fine. I have been looking into get a better house for you to stay in."

"I'll be leaving?"

"Not without me. You'll have a private education, so I can teach you how to be a stong seeker."

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy!" Lok said.

Lok walked up and hugged his dad. It was returned by a happy father.

**Lok first birthday...**

Lok and the professor sat in the main room of an expensive house. It was his birthday and the was a small stack of present in the corner.

Then, a man and girl walked in. The girl look around ten, while the man looked to be in his 50s. The girl was holding a present.

"Klaus you have arrived." said the professor.

"Sorry if we kept you waiting."

"Of course not. Lok, This is Klaus and his adopted daughter, Zahail."

"Hi!"

"Hello. oh, um, here." She said giving Lok the present.

"Klaus, come with me, we have some things to discuss."

"Of course, Professor." Klaus said following the professor.

"Thank you for the present." Lok said.

"your welcome." Zahail said sitting on the chair.

Lok smiled brightly. He was happy to have people over. He only has some people over, like the teachers for his private education, or his dad's work friends.

"You like it?" Zahail asked.

"Yeah! It awesome." Lok said.

Back with The professor and Klaus.

"Thank you for coming again." said the professor.

"You don't have to thank me. I was delighted to have an invitation. Zahail needs to be out more."

"I know. Lok doesn't have any friends close to his age. It's a good treat for him to have someone close to his age over."

"Professor, if you ever need it, I can bring Zahail over so Lok wouldn't be alone."

"I think I'll take you up on that." He said.

**A couple mouth later.**..

Lok sat in a private plane. His father had an important meeting so he had to stay over at Zahail place.

He was on the plane with suits and a new low level officer. The officer had a good reputation for having a 100% record. Lok was petting his springer, that was sitting on his lap.

"Mister officer, what your name?" Lok said.

"Rassimov." He replied.

"I'm Lok."

"I know." Rassimov said.

A man in a suit walked up Rassimov and whispered something to him. He was then dismissed.

"We're landing." Rassimov said.

When the plane landed, Rassimov exist first, then Lok. Lok took a look around. He saw a girl with dark blue/slightly green hair looking at them.

She started to run away. Lok decided follow her. He managed to catch up to her.

"What going on?" Rassimov asked, as he ran to them.

"This girl was staring at us."

"Shauna, I told you to stay at home."

"But brother I-"

"No, I told you I was busy. You need to go back home." Rassimov said.

The girl was around Lok's age. She looked down at the floor. She quickly gave him a quick hug and ran off.

"You have a sister?" Lok asked.

"Yes, and a younger brother. They are such a troublemakers when they wants to be. Let's get back to the other. Your father doesn't know. My siblings would cause to much of a problem."

"I'll keep it a secret" Lok said.

Rassimov stop in his tracks. He then turned and staired at the boy.

"Thank you." Rassimov said.


	2. Back home, Training and holidays

**This is when he comes back for Zahail and Klaus.**

Lok arrived back home. He walked to the front room. His father was there. He was sleeping. The dog, Eathon, sat on his lap. Lok smiled and ran to him. Lok snuggled up to him, and fell asleep.

After a few hours, the professor woke up. He looked down at the boy snuggled next to him. He had come to love the boy. When he first took the boy as his son, he thought that it would all be finish in a year or two. He didn't think that he would get attached to him, but he was. He couldn't imagine a life without him.

"Wake up, sunshine." The professor said, waking his boy.

Yawn* "hi daddy."

"So how was your trip?"

"It was good! Zahail and I played a lot of games! She taught me simple mind!"

"Look like you had fun."

"Yeah!"

"Did Rassimov treat you well?"

"Yeah, I like his accent."

"You got on well then?"

"yep." Lok said resting his head on his dad.

Lok petted Eathon. Eathon moved to his lap and lick his face. Lok started to laugh. The professor stopped Lok being killed by dog licks. They spent the rest of the day talking about their trips.

**Training.**

Lok was training in the gym, in the organisation base. The gym had a machine that attack the person in the middle. You could choose the level you wanted.

Springer was on his shoulder. It was set on a low level. Lok use his attack to get frough. Springer bit at the machine.

The machine smacked Springer down and it returned to his amulet. Lok wince and the machine nocked him down.

The machine powered down. Lok held his head. He looked up and saw his Father Infront of him. Lok looked down, in shame. He wanted to show his father who strong he had gotten.

"Lok, are you alright?" He said, no sign of disappointment.

Lok stayed silent. He didn't want to talk. The professor sat down next to Lok. He patted Lok's head.

"You were going good."

"I failed."

"No, your strategy failed." He said.

Lok looked at his dad in confusion.

"Springer isn't a titan that can hold it own in a battle. It good for puzzles amd traps. You should use a titan that can fight." The professor said.

"I don't have any other titan."

"Then, you should focus on your fighting skills. You can't expect that your titans can defeat all your enemies."

"Okay..."

"Lok?"

"Yes?"

"I proud of you. You are my sunshine, never forget that." The professor said.

Lok smiled as tears formed in his eyes. He hugged his dad. Lok wasn't allowed to use the training room for the rest of the week.

**Holiday gone wrong.**

Lok, Zahail, Klaus and the professor were on a nice boat. Lok and Zahail were on the top of the deck, playing chess. Lok had Springer out. The professor relaxed on the lower floor. Klaus was going over some science stuff.

"This is so much fun!" Zahail said.

"That because your winning."

"Yeah, I know."

"What up Spirnger? Oh."

"Hey you can't use your titan to win."

"Yes I ca-" Lok was interrupted by a burst for the engine.

"What was that?!" The professor yelled.

"The engine stopped. I'll need to land to fix it."

"Then land!" He yelled.

The group landed on a small island. Klaus quickly started to work on the engine. The professor and 2 children sat on the beach.

"Greetings stranger. If you're looking for help, you landed your vessel on the right shore." A lady said.

"Hi!"

"Hello, small one."

"Lady, if you want to help us, then leave us be." The professor said.

Medea looked startled. She started to walk away. Lok fround at his dad, but he didn't care. Lok wanted to apologize, so he ran after her.

"Miss! Wait!" Lok called

"Oh, small one, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say sorry for me dad. He isn't as cold as he seems. He just a bit hard to get along with."

"Little one, you don't have to apologize."

"But I want to!"

"Fine then. I accept."

"Oh, I'm Lok by the way."

"well Lok, I'm Medea. Did you know that this place hold a secret?"

"No."

"What to see it?"

"Yes!"

"Then follow me." Medea said.

They reached a large crystal. It glew a light blue. Lok ran up to it.

"What is this Medea?" Lok said.

"An ancient weapon. Do you want it?"

"No, no. I don't think so."

"Really? This power is really strong. Your father would be so proud."

"But, I don't know what it is. I don't want to do this without my dad, and I feel like it doesn't want me."

"I don't understand. Are you sure you don't want it?"

"I'm sure. Medea?"

"Meny have come after this power, and risk everything for it. Nobody has ever said no."

"Well, I don't want it."

"Let me show you something else." she said.

She lead Lok into the crystal and showed him a box. Lok struggle to open it. He saw an amulet. Medea gave him the amulet. It bounded easily to him.

"What is this?" Lok said.

"My amulet, and the a power called thoughtspecter. As you have me, I can automatically teach you it" Medea said as Lok was hit with a pink light.

Lok learn the spell. He quickly ran back to the other. Medea safely in it amulet.

"Lok! Lok! Where are you!?!?" He could hear the others yell.

"Here, I'm here! I found something!"

"Lok!" His father ran to him, and hugged him closely.

"Dad! I got a titan. I got a titan." Lok said showing them Medea's amulet.

"Where did you find that?"

"It a secret." Lok said.

They quickly left the inland. Zahail asking again and agian about the titan, while Lok remained silent. Lok sat on his father's leg as his father told him stores from when he was young.

Zahail went to Klaus, and help him with his work. Not that she really understood any of it.


	3. imaginary friend

**Imaginary friend.**

It's been a year since Lok became the professor son.

The organisation was have a group meeting. The professor and other fairly high ranking members had to go to this meeting. It only happened once per year.

Both Klaus and Rassimov had to go to this meeting. Klaus had going to this meeting for around 10 years. Rassimov had never gone to this meeting before, so he was a bit nervous. He just didn't show it.

Although both Zahail's and Lok's dads had to go to this meeting, Zahail had to do a test mission so she can go on mission. Lok had to sitting in the garden, and play with his toys.

Lok looked around the park. He saw a girl just outside. Lok recognised her. It was Shauna, Rassimov's little sister. She ran of again.

Lok decided that he wanted to follow her, and get to know her. He used thoughtspecter and made a copy of him, and made himself invisible.

After a few minutes, they were out of the organisation territory. He caught up to her. He made himself visible.

"Hey, Shauna!" Lok said.

She jumped and turned around. She was prepared to fight, but stopped when she saw it was Lok.

"Your... Your that boy." Shauna said.

"I'm Lok."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to get to know you! And why are you here?"

"I... I wanted to see my brother."

"Rassmovi? He's in a very important meeting. He'll be there all day." Lok said.

Shauna looked disappointed.

"But don't worry! You'll see him soon." Lok said.

"Now I won't. He has mission to do and responsibilities. I never get to see him. I'm always left with Wind."

"Wind? Your another brother?"

"Yes. I don't hate him, but he can't talk. I have no-one to talk to."

"What about your friends?"

"I don't have any!"

"That a lie!"

"No it not!"

"yes it is! You know why? It because I'm your friend!"

"You want to be my friend?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I love making friends!"

"I have a question."

"Fire ahead."

"Why are you so important to the organisation? They don't employ children."

"Well, I am the professor's son."

"The professor? He has a son? I thought he didn't have one."

"He does, and it me. Everyone always seems so surprised when they find out."

"Probably because he controls one of the world most powerful companies. And he a extremely strong seeker."

"Yeah- wait. One of the world most powerful?"

"Why do you think the organisation doesn't control the hole world? The are always fighting against the foundation."

"The foundation? Who are they?"

"I don't really know. Rassy says that they fight the organisation, and explore ruins."

"Ruins? Like castle?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder why dad never told me."

"I don't know. Do you think that it would be cool to explore ruins?"

"I think I would be cool. Exploring hidden passages, finding treasures."

"Maybe one day, we can go explore some ruins, and finded an amazing treasure. Then, we can show are familys. Rassy would be so proud."

"Dad would be proud too. He loves showing off my small achievement. When I found me first proper titans, he wouldn't stop talking about how I single handedly found and bonded with my titan."

"Rassimov was like that to. Defore he left, he made us a cake to celebrate."

"I should go. My illusion can't fall them for long. I don't want to scare them."

"Let me walk you back." Shauna said.

The two walked back to the garden, talking all the way. By the time Lok got back, Shauna has run off. He turn himself invisible, and get back into the garden.

He played for a few hours. Soon, it became dark. Zahail appeared.

"Z!" Lok said.

"Hi."

"How your test go?"

"They will tell me tomorrow. I think I did good. What have you been up to?"

"I played with Shauna!"

"Who?"

"Shauna! She's my friend. She my age, and really fast."

"Where is she now?"

"She went home."

"So you made an imaginary friend?"

"She not imaginary!"

"It sounds like it."

"sounds like what?" The professor said.

Everyone had started to leave. The meeting waa over. The professor, Klaus and Rassimov were standing in front of them.

"Lok made a imaginary friend." Said Zahail.

"Shauna not imaginary, she's real!"

"Lok, it's okay to have an imaginary friend."

"Dad! She's real!"

"Sir, the boy hasn't left the garden all day."

"That sets it. Now Lok, it time for you to go home. Rassimov will take you, as I have other things to do." The professor said.

Lok looked down, as he to walk to the car in silence. Rassimov started to drive back to Lok's house.

"How was Shauna?" Rassimov asked.

"She misses you."

"I miss both of them, too."

"She say she lonely."

"She has Wind."

"Wind can't talk, can he? Well, now she has me!"

"I guess she does."

"Rassimov, what the foundation?"

"It another seeker group."

"Shauna say that they fight us. Also, the get to explore ruins. Exploring ruins sounds much more interesting then boring mission."

"You don't want to say that to your father."

"I won't. Why do they fight us?"

"I shouldn't be the one that tells you this. Ask your father, I wouldn't want to say anything your father doesn't want you to know."

"I will. Can I hangout with Shauna more?"

"Of course." Rassimiv said.


	4. tell me

**Tell me**

Lok was playing with Springer and Eathon. He was trying to past the time until his father came home.

"Maybe I should get something for Shauna. What would Shauna and Wind like?" Lok said.

"I'm sure they will like what ever you get them."

"Dad!"

"Hello sunshine."

"Did everything go well? The meeting seems to be very important."

"Yes, it is important. We you're older, I'll let you come along."

"Can I ask you a serious question."

"Of course."

"Who the Foundation?"

"You don't need to worry about them. How did you even find out about them?"

"Shauna. She said that they fight us. She told me that they explore ruins."

"Really? Your imaginary friend told you that."

"Yes. Why do they fight us? Who are they?"

"Lok! You don't need to know!"

"I do! I'm part of the organisation, so if this Foundation is fight us. I need to know if it true! Please, Dad. I'm not a child; why can't you tell me? You know I can take it! Do you not trust me?"

"Sunshine. I've had a long day. I don't need this at the moment. Just sit down, and play with your toys."

"That doesn't answer any of my questions! Why can't you JUST TALK TO ME?!" Lok yelled.

His yell was cut off by a smack of the hand. Lok fell back onto the floor. He looked at this father. Pain fulled his eyes. Run.

He ran away so fast that the professor couldn't say a word. The professor didn't know what to say. What could he say? He was alone, staring at his son's toys.

Lok ran far from his home, his only family. He slipped and fell on the floor. He cried, and cried.

"Lok, why are you here?" A girl asked.

Shauna. Shauna was there, as well as a boy in his teens. His long blue hair covered most of his head.

Lok ran and hugged Shauna. She returned it. She said something to the boy. He left.

"Wind, were are we going?" Lok heard Rassimov say.

Lok poked his head up. Rassimov looked in shock at the sight of the boy.

"Lok, what happened? Why are you here? Where your father?" He asked.

"I-I asked ab-about the f-foundation. H-he got mad-d at me. He.. he."

"Lok, don't cry. Rassy, let's take him home. We can't let him go back."

"I know. Let get him somewhere safe." Rassimov said as he picked up the crying boy.

They reached a small, rundown house. Wind opened the door to thier living room. The room was stuffy and the lights weren't the best.

Lok was placed on the sofa. Shauna sat next to him. Wind stood near the door. Rassimov in front of Lok.

"You okay now?" Shauna asked.

"I will be."

"I'll get you something to drink."

"Thanks, Rassimov. So this is were you live?"

"Yeah, it's not the best. I like it."

"It nice."

"Not like your place, is it?"

"No, still it a nice place. Does your brothers agree?"

"Wind would love to live somewhere like you do; he doesn't like how small here is. Rassy never here, so I can't tell."

"I find it quite nice." Rassimov said.

He came back with a glass of water. He handed it to Lok. He drank it quickly.

"We should get you back to your father." Rassimov said.

"I don't want to go back."

"Lok, your father cares about you. He won't stop till he get you back. It will be better for all of us if we take you back.'

"Rassy! What if he hurts Lok again?"

"He won't. The professor is use to having complete control. Lok talking back ruffled his feathers, and he lashed out. He probably didn't mean to hurt Lok, so he won't again."

"Okay, lets go."

"Bye Lok." Shauna said.

Lok waved goodbye to Shauna and Wind. Wind didn't seem to care at all.

Rasdimov started up his car and Lok sat down. He didn't speak a word. He had nothing to say.

Rassimov got to the house. He got a call.

"Rassimov; you better have a good reason to arrive uninvited." The professor said.

"I found your son in the woods."

"What?! Why didn't you say that at the start?! Get in now!" He yelled.

They entered the house. Lok held Rassimov's hand. They reached the main room. The professor was standing there. Eathon ran to Lok.

"Thank you for finding him. You can go now." He said.

Rassimov went to leave. Lok looked back at Rassimov.

"Lok. You have no idea how badly you scared me." The professor said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't. Please, come here." The professor said.

Lok walked up to his father. His father picked him up, and hugged him. Lok quickly hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of asked all those questions." Lok said.

"No, this is my fault. I overreacted. I never meant to hurt you, nor did I want to. I'm sorry Lok." The professor replied.

They sat down on the sofa. The professor messes up Lok hair. Lok giggles and then snuggles up to the professor. The professor smiled.

"Lok, you are my sunshine, my only weaknesses, my most valuable treasure. Never forget that." He said.


	5. what happened, protective

**What happened.**

Lok woke up late in the morning. He quickly got dressed, and went down stairs.

"Daddy!" He said, running to the professor.

"Morning, sunshine."

"Morning."

"Lok, I want you to tell me what happened after you... ran off."

"I... ran into the woods. Rasaimov found me. He took me to his, and gave me some water. I told him what happened, and then he took me home. Your not going to hurt him, are you?"

"No. If anything, I should reward him for find you, and bringing you home."

"Really?"

"Of course. Keeping you safe is a main priorate for the Organisation. Rassimov found, and brought you home with no fuss. That proves how loyal he his. Loyalty is rewarded."

"Can I tell him?"

"It's better to let me do it."

"okay."

"Let's get you some breakfast. You must be starving." The professor said.

They sat at the table, and a butler drought them their food. Lok quickly ate the food. Soon, Lok finished.

"You must of be extremely hungry." The professor said.

"Yeah. Can I go play Eathon?"

"Yea, but stay in the grounds."

"Okay, thanks!" Lok said.

He ran to the courtyard, with Eathon. On his way, he picked up a ball. He played fetch for around an hour. Lok frew the ball, and it went over the wall.

"No!" Lok yeld.

He ran to the wall. Eathon started to scratch at the wall. Lok fell to his knees and looked at the floor.

"Hey! You dropped this!" Shauna said, sitting on the wall.

"Shauna! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you. I didn't know how things between you and your dad went, and I worried."

"Oh, thing went well."

"No more punches?"

"No. He was just really sad."

"I guess I was worrying for nothing then."

"Well, thank you for worrying. It means a lot."

"What are friends for?" She said

The children laughed. They went quite, and smiled at eachother.

"I better go. Here have this." Shauna said chucking the ball down.

"Thank! Goodbye!" Lok said, as he watched her go.

He smiled, as he looked up to where Shauna was. Eathon kept scratch at the ball, so Lok continue to play.

* * *

Lok was in his father's office. He was drawing a picture. Springer was on his shoulder giving him little tips.

The professor was at his desk, going over reports. Most of the report were positive, one of the reports was of his second in command. He has been having a run of bad luck.

The professor growled at this. Lok looked up at his father.

"Dad, is everything okay?" Lok asked.

"Yes. My second in command he just falled a few mission."

"Any important?"

"no, but he is on a very important one. He already late."

"Klaus, and Rassimov seem a better choice as your second in command."

"Klaus is happy working mainly as a scientist. Rassimov is strong, but hasn't been here long enough for me to justify it. If he continues all the good work, he probably would be my highest rank in a couple years."

"Okay."

After a few minutes, the professor got a call. He answered it.

"Lok, get under the table and stay quite." He said.

Lok grabbed his stuff, and hid under the table. Lok has done this before. If his father had to do a meeting, and Lok was there, he had to hide under the table.

"Enter." The professor said.

"Professor."

"Ah, Taron. How did the mission go?"

"The foundation arrived."

"You failed again?"

"I..."

"How disappointing. I knew you've been having a run of bad luck, but I

thought you would be able to do this one!"

"Professor, it's not my fault!"

"Did you just talk back to me?! This was an extremely important mission, and you failed."

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!"

"No! No more failures! I'm removing you form your post."

"What?! You can't do this!"

"Yes, I can."

"I'll go straight to the foundation! With my information, you'll be ruined! You, and the organisation will be toasted!" He yelled.

Lok felt rage flow frough his vaines. He couldn't let this Taron hurt his father, or his organisation! Lok grabbed Medea amulet.

"I won't let you." Lok growled.

He ran out and called out Medea. It superseded everyone. Medea charge at Taron, knocking him down.

"Guard! Take Taron away." The professor yelled.

A group of guards came in, and took Taron away. Lok looked im shock about what he just did. Once the guards left, the professor walked up to Lok.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. You don't need me sticking up for you." Lok said.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for. All you did was try to protect the things you loved. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I didn't disappoint you?"

"No. My sunshine trying to protect my organisation. Why in the world would I be disappointed? That make me proud."

"Really?! Thank you!!!"

"Now, I have to take care of Taron. Do you want to help Rassimov out?"

"Yeah. I'll go see him now!" Lok said.

He happily walked to Rassimov's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lok heard a voice say.

He entered, and ran to Rassimov. He smiled.

"What brings you here?" Rassimov asked.

"Dad has to talk care of Taron, so I came over to help you."

"Taron? The second in command? What did he do?"

"He said he go to the foundation, and tell them everything. I gave him a bit of my mind. Daddy going to take care of it all."

"I bet he his. He must be proud that you tried to help."

"Yeah. I just didn't want you all to get hurt."

"You have a heart of gold." Rassimov said.

Lok smiled.


	6. run off

**I hope you like my stories. The way I'm updating these is soulmate, or Lok Lefay followed by this, then the other one. If any of you here of destiny change, by ****Ying Yang Arua, I have thought of rewriting it as I like the story, and want to continue it. Since they aren't doing it. Also, would you like another chapter of mother Lok?**

* * *

**different world.**

Lok was waiting in the garden, all alone. His dad was busy. Rassimov was on a mission. Klaus was doing some experiment. Zahail was on a mission.

He didn't want to stay in the garden. So he used thoughtspecter, and left.

Lok walked through the streets, until he found a park. It was full of people. Children his age. Lok walked into the park, and looked around. He saw a sand pit.

Lok sat in the sand pit. He started to make a sand castle. Or well, a sand pile.

"Hey, pipsqueak!" A boy yelled.

Lok looked up at the boy. He was older, much older then Lok. He had a group of friends. The same age of the boy.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"I'm trying to make a sand castle, but it isn't working."

"No dud! Idiot! Now move!"

"Why?"

"We're going to play here, and your not!"

"There's plenty of space for all of use."

"No, We want the hole sandpit!"

"Then buy a sand pit."

"That it! Come here up little brat." The boy said.

He grabbed Lok and lifted him of the ground. Lok start to kit, and fail. The other laughed. The boy was going to hit him.

The punch was blocked.

It was Wind. He was holding a bag full of stuff. Wind started at the boys. Wind was older, and taller. He scared the other boys. The let go of Lok, and ran.

"Thanks Wind! You didn't have to do that." Lok said.

Wind smiled at Lok.

"So, are you here by yourself?" Lok asked.

Wind nodded.

"Why are you here?" Lok asked.

Wind opened his bag. It contained a lot of groceries. Lok smiled. Wind pointed at Lok.

"What? Oh! I had to sit in the garden, so I sneaked away. I found the park. I never get to meet children my age." Lok answered.

Wind smiled. He started to walk off, and Lok followed.

"So, is everything going okay?" Lok said.

He nodded.

"I have something that Rassimov might like to hear. My dad say that if Rassimov keeps up his good work then in a few years, he would be the second in command."

He smiled.

"I think he would be a good second in command."

He nodded.

"How old are you Wind?"

Wind flash his hand to say 10 then showed 7.

"17?"

He nodded.

"Wind. Have you ever be able to talk?"

He nodded.

"What happened?"

Wind stopped. He looked at the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

He just wave, to show it was alright.

"It just, some things confused me. I don't know why Rassimov wouldn't tell my dad about you, and Shauna. I have never seen you parents. I still don't know about the foundation, or why they would fight us. I'm just so confused." Lok said.

Wind patted his shoulder.

"Why is it so easy to talk to you?"

He pointed to his mouth.

"I guess." Lok said.

"Wind. Your taking so long!" Shauna complained.

"Shauna!" Lok smiled.

"Oh, Lok. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to leave the garden, and I found Wind."

Wind said something in sign language. Shauna laughed.

"We have to get going. See ya!" Said Shauna.

She and Wind disappeared.

Lok smiled and started to make his way back. He knew the right decision to get back.

"Look, it pipsqueak!" It was the same boys from last time.

"What do you want?"

"To make you pay." He said before punching Lok in the face.

He then kicked him. They laughed at this. The grabbed Lok, and frew him to the floor.

"Hey, hand of the kid!" A man yelled.

It was a group of organisations suit. The boys started to run.

"Lok, are you alright?" One of them asked.

"Yes, I like to go home now." Lok said as he was exscorted home.

**Worry**

The professor walk into Lok's room.

"Hi dad." Lok said.

"Lok, tell me, why did you run off?"

"I didn't want to stay in the garden."

"So you pick a fight?"

"No. They did. They wanted the hole sandpit. I said no. They tried to punch me. Wind step in. Once we split up, they attacked again."

"Wind? Another imaginary friend?"

"Ask them if he was imaginary."

"You didn't have to go out alone."

"I just want to be around children my age."

"You have Zahail."

"She years old. Can't I go to school?"

"When you old."

"Promise me."

"What?"

"When I turn 15, you have to let me go to a public school."

"I promise, on the condition you don't run of without permission until that day."

"Okay."

"good. Zahail has come over to see you."

"Okay." Lok said.

The professor left, and after a few minutes, Zahail came in.

"Hi, Z." Lok said.

"Sup. Wow, you got beat up bad."

"It just a black eye. Not much."

"This is why you need to learn to protect yourself. Imaginary friends can't always protect you."

"Will you teach me?"

"When your eye is healed. I don't want to get you more hurt."

"Until then." Lok said.


	7. poorly Lok

**Thanks to all those that like this story. Have a requests, or question comment**** them. I'll reply in the next chapter, and (if I like the request) I'll do it.**

* * *

**Poorly**** Lok.**

Lok was laying in his room. His head felt like it was on fire. Lok hardly cold sleep last night. He didn't want to move.

"Lok, are you up yet?" The professor asked.

The professor walked into the room, and looked at his son. Lok looked over at his father. His eyes half closed.

"Daddy, my head hurts. It burns." Lok said, weakly.

"Your head? Let me feel." The professor said.

The professor placed his hand on Lok forehead. It was boiling hot. He frowned.

"I'm going to call a doctor to check on you." He said.

"Don't go."

"Lok, I need to call a doctor."

"I don't want a doctor."

"We have to check you haven't gotten a serious illness."

"I don't want to some strange to help me out."

"...How about Klaus?"

"Okay, Klaus. He can help." Lok said.

The professor got his butler to call Klaus. After a few minutes, the butler came back. He told the professor something, then left.

"Klaus will be here in a couple hours. You should rest." The professor said.

"Daddy, stay. I don't want to be alone."

"Fine. I don't really have anything important to do today. I stay until you are well."

"Thank you, daddy."

"How about I tell you a story?"

"I like a story." Lok said, his voice frail.

The professor gradded a story book from the shelf. It was sleeping beauty. He sat on Lok bed. He angled it so Lok could see the pictures.

While the professor was reading, Lok snuggled up to his dad's side. He loves fairytales.

"And the lived happily ever after." The professor said.

"Can you read it again?"

"Maybe tomorrow. If you read the same story over, and over again, it runses the magic. Which one is your favourite fairytale?"

"I love all of them, but it has to be sleeping beauty, or Jack and the magic bean stork. The sleeping beauty movie is really good. Plus, I'll love to have a goose that layed golden egg. What about you?"

"I've never really pick one. I would have to say the Disney story of Mulan, as she isn't the typical fairytale princess." The professor said.

Lok started to drift in to sleep. The professor stroke Lok's head. He didn't like to see his son hurt. The professor hoped it wasn't anything bad. He was already cursed; he couldn't stand if his little sunshine got a bad illness.

After a few hours, Klaus and Zahail arrived. The professor woke Lok up, and let Klaus into Lok room. Zahail looked at Lok. He had become her closet friend, as she got treated different then of suits, and meny of the suits didn't like it. Lok was the only one close to her age, that she could get along with.

"Professor." Klaus said, doing a small bow.

"Klaus. I need you to do a check-up on Lok. His head to boiling hot, and he refused to get help from a doctor. I trust that your research means that you can identify curses."

"Of course, professor. Of anything is wrong, I will be able to find it." Klaus said, moving over to Lok.

The professor stood close to Lok. Klaus preform the check-up, with Zahail giving his the right tools when need. After an hour, Klaus finally had a verdict on what was wrong with Lok.

"It looks like a normal fever. If the temperature goes up higher, then you need to take his to hospital. It isn't likely to happen. I give him a ice pack to call him down." Klaus said to the professor.

Lok moved into a move comfortable position. He wasn't really listening to what was being said.

"Okay. Thank you Klaus, that will be all. Your free to leave now." The professor said.

Klaus and Zahail left. The professor got the butler to fetch an ice pack. Lok placed the ice pack on his head.

"Is that better?" Professor said.

"Yeah. It's better."

"I guess soup won't be the best thing for you at the moment. How about ice cream?"

"I don't think I can hold an ice-cream coan at the moment."

"You must be ill if you won't eat ice cream."

"I just want to become well again. I don't like being ill."

"How about some more stories?"

"yes, please."

"I'll get the books." The professor said.

He walked over and pick up some story books. There were: Jack and the bean stork, Hungry Caterpillar, three little pigs and Cinderella. He sat down and started to read them.

He only got just managed to get frough three of them. Lok feel asleep in the middle of Cinderella.

The professor smiled. He put the books back, and stad watch. He check Lok's temperature every half an hour.

After 4 hour, Lok temperature started to bropped. In another 4, it was back to normal. The professor smiled as he looked at the last temperature. It was late and the professor hadn't slept or left Lok side.

He kissed Lok's forehead. His little most valuable treasure was well again, and he could finally get some sleep.


	8. Question and boltflare

Lok had sneaked off out the organisation turff again. He also took his birthday money. After his father went to his mission, Lok used thoughtspecter to hide his escape.

"Lok!" Shauan said, waving at him. I stead of her usually clothes, she was wearing a long white dress.

"Shauna! Wow! You look like a girl."

"I am a girl."

"Sorry, you just don't dress like one."

"I like to see you in one."

"I don't think I suit one."

"Anyway, let's go. The town spare is over there. Most places have a market open on the weekend."

"Alright. I bort my pocket money so we should be able to get something to eat." Lok said.

The pair walked to the town spare. There were small shops sell all kinds of food.

"Wow! I haven't been to a market for ages!" Shauna said.

"I don't think I ever have. When was the last time you were at one?"

"It was a few year ago. I was 4. Mum was buying thing for Wind's birthday."

"... I've never met your mum. What she like?"

"I don't know. My parents died a mouth after that. I don't remember them. What about your mum? What she like?"

"My mum? I.. I don't think I have one."

"Everyone has a mum."

"Well, I don't know her."

"Ask your dad later. I'm sure he will tell you."

"He didn't tell me about the foundation, so why would he tell me about my mum?"

"Just ask okay? Now come on, there a puppet show going one! Let watch." Shauna said.

The ran and watch the puppet show, with all the other children. It went on for half an hour. Once it finished, Lok and Shauna went to go by a drink and some cookies. They wander around for another hour, before they went their separate ways.

Luckily for Lok, he managed to sneak into the organisation turff. Then he sat down to play for another hour.

"Lok, I'm back." The professor said.

"Daddy!" Lok called and ran to the professor, giving him a big hug.

"So I take it you had a good day?"

"Yeah. And I have something really important to ask you."

"Really? What is it?"

"What was mum like?" Lok asked.

The professor looked at him in shock. He didn't know what to say. He only met Lok real mother when he was young. He and his two friends went to Ireland for a while, and bumped into her. She and Ethon got on well, and he call her after some mission.

The Professor knew little so he didn't really have a anwser for it. He never fought about it that much.

"She was nice." He said.

"When did you meet?"

"Well I met her around 25 Years ago in Ireland. She was a sweet thing."

"Where is she?"

"She's gone Lok."

"...How did she go?"

"Lok, please. I don't want to talk about it. It's very painfull for me. I don't want to relive those memories."

"oh, okay. Thanks for tell me this much. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, anything for you my little sunshine. Now come on it time to go home." The Professor said.

The walked to the plan hand in hand.

* * *

The Professor and Lok were in their training room.

"Let try again." The Professor said.

"Okay. Boltflare!" Lok said.

Lok summoned a bright golden light. It grew bigger and lifted Lok up. Then it disappeared. Lok landed on his bum.

"I can't do it!" Lok cried.

The Professor walk over to Lok and sat next to him.

"Yes you can. I've seen you summon Titan, and you Thoughtspecter. Child can't normally do stuff like that. You can use Boltflare. You just have to try."

"But I have been trying. I'm just not good at it."

"Let me help, hold your hands out." The Professor said.

Lok held his hands out. The Professor place his hands on Loks.

"Now try." He said.

"Boltflare." Lok said.

A bright light shined. It grew and shaped it self into boltflare. This time it stay like that. The Professor remove his hands for Lok's. Still the Boltflare stayed the same.

"See? You just needed to believe in yourself." The Professor said.

"I did it." Lok said.

As soon as his force changed, the spell stopped. Lok look at were the Boltflare was.

"Now, let try it without my help." The Professor said.

"Okay!" Lok said.

They spent the rest of the day practicing spells and summoning titans.


	9. run in

The Organisation was doing a dig in Roam, looking for a Titan. The Professor, Lok and Rassimov was there. Lok was playing with a Dollhouse in one of the tents. Rassimov was garding him.

"Rassimov! Where Dad?" Lok asked.

"He checking over the dig."

"What is he looking for there."

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

"I'm his son! The organisation belong to me as well. I want to know!"

"I starting to think Shauna a bad influence on you."

"Because she loud?"

"No. She a little Madame."

"I'm going to tell her that." Lok said.

Rassimov chuckled at that.

Lok continue to play with the toys. He made a big family. After an hour, a suit came in for Rassimov, so he had to go. Lok was left to playing. After a couple of minutes, he stop

"I'm so bored!" Lok complained. He reached in his bag and pull out a amulet. " Come and play, Media!"

Media appeared happily. She picked up on of the toys, and played with Lok. After a while, a man bursed in. He wasn't dressed like a organisation member.

"Hi!" Lok said.

"Um... Hi?"

"Do you want to play with me and Media?"

"Um, Sure?" He said.

The man sat down. Lok handed him one of his toys.

"How did you get here?" The man asked.

"Dad took me here."

"Why would you father take you here? I dangerous."

"I'm safe."

"Nobody safe from the organisation."

"Dad would never let them hurt me!"

"Who even is your father?"

"Poeple call him, the Professor. I don't know why. I thought professor were teachers."

"The professor is your father?"

"Yeah! You aren't from the organisation."

"No. I'm part of the foundation."

"Hear of them. Dad doesn't tell me how they are. Can you?"

"We help those who are in pain. We look for amulet, and stop the Organisation from getting to much ground."

"Why?"

"Your father a mad man! He wants to rule the world!" The man yelled.

On the of side of the dig, the Professor was going over the plans of the big. Rassimov was there giving his advise. Then, a suit came in.

"Sir! A foundation brat got in, and escaped us!" He yelled.

"Where are they now?"

"In the private tent!"

"What!? surround the tent!" He yelled.

The suits ran back to the tent. Rassimov walk up to the Professor.

"What are your order?" He ask.

"We need to get the foundation out before he tell the other about Lok. We can't afford them learning about are only weakness. I will enter the tent. You stay out side. If Lok, then just make sure he keep somewhere safe. If, the foundation brat get out, kill him."

"Yes, sir." Rassimob said.

Lok sat there confused. His dad a mad man?

"I have to call the foundation. There my only hope of getting out of here." The man said.

He pulled out a phone and call someone.

Lok held his doll close to his chest. Media held him like a child, gentle rocking him.

"Hello? Metz it me, Austin. I don't have much time."

"..."

"I'm at the dig. He's here, the Professor."

"..."

"Metz, I have to tell you some. The Professor, he has a son. He call L-" Austin we hit by an powerful spell.

He fell down.

Lok looked up at who shot the attack. Then smiled.

"Dad! You back!" He said.

Lok ran to his father. The Professor picked Lok up, and lifted him into the air.

"There you are my sunshine. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah! That man was playing dolls with me, but then he called you mad man. You not a mad man!"

"I am most definitely not! Now you go out with Media, and go play with Rassimov. I have to clean up this mess."

"Okay, bye bad, bye mister Austin!" Lok said walking out the ten with his Titan.

Rassimov was waiting outside, with a lot of suits. Lok walked out and they all got ready to attack.

"Wait! Not him. Lok come here." Rassimov said.

Lok put Media away, and walked over to Rassimov. Rassimov took him away form the ten, and got him some water.

After a few minutes, they here a scream form the tent. Then, the professor came out.

"Dad!" Lok called.

"Sunshine are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I think I want to got home."

"I'll get a Klaus to come pick you up and spend the weekend with Zahail."

"Thank you, daddy!" Lok said.


	10. Christmas

Lok was going through a dox of decoration. Eathon was sniffing at the meny different ornament. Lok picked up a angle.

"Isn't this cute?" Lok asked.

"You already getting the Christmas decorations out?"

"Daddy! Look it at how pretty the angle is!"

"It sure it. We'll put it on the top of the tree."

"Can I do it?"

"Of course." The Professor said.

Lok smiled and walk to the tree. The tree was 2 meters high. Lok tried putting the angle on top but he couldn't reach. Lok went on his toes but still couldn't reach.

The Professor smiled at this. His little gem could reach the top of the tree. He walkover and pick Lok up. Lok smiled and put the angle on top.

"I did it!" Lok smiled.

"You did it. Now let put the rest of the decoration up."

"Yeah!" Lok said.

The Professor put Lok down and Lok ran to the boxes. Lok grabbed tinsel of yellow, white and red. Lok marched to the tree.

"Your not wasting anytime." the Professor said.

"Yeep!" Lok said happily.

They decorate the tree in the tinsels and light of all colours. They put ballballls on as wall. Once they were finished, the places ornament everywere. Reindeer and and snowmen. Lok mad a halo with some yellow tinsel and put it on his head.

"You look like an angel." the Professor said.

Lok smile and sat on the coach with his dad. After a few minutes, the Professor started to cough. Lok looked to worry. The coughing fit lasted a couple minutes.

"Daddy? You okay?" Lok asked scared.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Truly?"

"Yes, Lok. I'm truly fine. It just a cough." The Professor said.

Lok layed on the Professor belly. After a while, he fell asleep. The Professor sighed. It wasn't just a cough. When the Professor got the his ring, he got a curse. It was slowly killing him. His bond with Arcned kept him alive.

He had no clue how to tell Lok. Lok was only 7. He was kind and loving. All of the suit that have been around him love him. He cared for everyone. It would destroy him complete. The Professor would keep it secret. Forever if possible.

Eathon jumped on the coach and sniffed Lok's face. He then sat down and tilted his head.

"Just lay down Eathon. Lok not going to move." The Professor said.

Eathon layed down and a few minutes later Lok held Eathom in his arms. Eathon licked Lok check. Lok chuckled.

"I go hope we're not interrupt anything." Klaus said.

"Klaus, Zahail!"

"Morning Klaus. Lok go play with Zahail. I'll tell the cheft to start on lunch." The Professor said.

The Professor left with Eathon in toes. Lok ran and gave Zahail a hug.

"Zahail!" Lok said.

"Good to see you again, Lok."

"How are you yough Master?"

"Klaus don't call me that, Lok fine. Hey, want to play a game?"

"Sure." Zahail said.


	11. Growing up

**RAED TO UNDERSTAND.**

**THERE BEEN A TIME SKIP.**

**Lok and Shauna are both 11 now.** **Wind 21 and Zahail 14. Zahail is starting her preparation for spy work. Lok allowed to come to more meetings. Shauna starting her spiral lesson.**

* * *

Lok and Shauna were in New York. The organisation has an small secret strong hold and Lok was there to learn more about the how to rule over things. Lok message Shauna about the tip so she and Wind came out to. Their old house was falling apart so they booked a hotel room until they had a new place.

Lok snuck out of one of his lesson again. Then he met up with Shauna. They heard that the foundation had a place here and they want to investigate.

"It over there." Lok said.

"So, how do we play this?"

"The foundation does seem strong so we can run in and ask for answers. I say slip in."

"I love sneaking in! Want to use illusions or not?"

"Illusions of course! We'll be able to sneak in without anyone seeing us and find out all they know." Lok said.

Lok smiled and then used his power. To the rest of the world they were invisible. The kids walked into the lobby. They saw a small group of people talking. They walked close to the group.

"I have been going over all the information for years! I only have a small bit of information. If we could find out a bit more, mabye I can limit are opposition." A man said.

"Let go over everything we have. Maybe we can find out were we should be looking." Another man said.

The group started to walk upstairs. The kids followed. The entered a large room with billboards on the walls.

"Okay, this is everything we have on the professor son." The man started. "We know he was in Egypt with the professor at the time we loss contact with Austin. Form the end of the call we can tell his name begins with L. This also means that Austin was able to befriend them."

"How do we know he befriend them?"

"The Professor son wouldn't just tell Austin his name. From this, we can tell that at the time he was young. If the son was older, he wouldn't of told Austin anything. We can guess that the age is somewhere between 6 to 9 as that when child are most trusting. Now he probably be form 10 to 13."

"Do you have anymore on his name?"

"Besides it starting with L, no. Depending on were he was born the name cold be anything. I do believe that it would be English as that the only language Austin knew. Child don't usually know other languages at that age. Most common names are Luke, Lucas Leo, Larry and... Lok." He said.

Lok and Shauna looked at eachother in worry.

"I don't think we should take out any names yet." A blonde man said.

"Eathon, your sure?"

"We can't let the dead affect the future. There every chance that it could be it."

"I can't limited physical looks. We don't know what the Professor looks like, or this partner off his."

"I do believe that whoever the child mother is, their not around. A mother wouldn't let a father take a child on a mission. Of the child is this young, they keep them out of harms way."

"If there's a partner we would of here about it in some way. It probably wouldn't be a secret."

"So the Professor a single father of a boy in his teens, that name begins with L."

"It not a lot to track his down on."

"I don't know what else to do. There are no more clues."

"We talk about this with the council. Thay may have some idea about what to do."

"Lets go." A man said.

The group left the room. Shauna and Lok ran out the building. Lok stopped using his power.

"They now about me." Lok said, as they walk back to the strong hold.

"They're good. The have your age almost down to the year."

"And close with my name."

"That kinda weir that people are trying to find you. Like there searing for you."

"I have to tell my dad. The foundation is close to find me! He going to be so worried."

"He worrys to much."

"You think I don't know? Everytime I go out he like send a hole army out looking for me. I get so annoying."

"Yeah, I know. I have to go now. Wind going to teach me more spells! see ya!"

"See ya!" Lok called.

Lok waved as Shauna ran off. Lok then ran to his place. He smiled untik he go to his house.

"Where have you been?" Lok's governess said.

She wore a long dark blue dress. Her black hair tie into a bun. She was employed after Lok ran off one to meny times.

"I just went into town for a while." Lok said.

"Why would you want to go into New York?"

"To spy on the foundation."

"Well then, I'm sure you be happy to explain it to your father. He has come over to see you today. He is not happy that you ran off."

"Where is he?"

"Over there." She said as she pointed to his father.

Lok ran to his father. His governess walked slowly.

"Daddy!" Lok said happily.

"Lok. Where have you been?"

"I went out. It wasn't that long. I found out something really important."

"What?"

"The foundation, they know a lot about me. The think my age it between 10 and 13 and know my name starts with L, the have a lits of choice and my names on it."

"They? How?"

"They got the call from the foundation man a few years ago. They're trying to find me."

"How did you thing this out?"

"I... I sneak into the base."

"Lok, do you know who dangerous that is? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just want to show you I'm not a kid."

"It fine. Just don't do that again. Now come one. You have lessons to do." The professor said.


	12. You are 15, going on 16

Lok ran off again. His father was at a meeting and he had to have one last night.

"Shauna! Shauna! Where are you?" Lok called.

"How did you know I was here?" Shauna said.

She had black trousers and a dark purple tank top. Her hair was tried beautifully back in a plat. She had long black arm warmers.

"I never know a time where I ran off and you weren't there." Lok said sadly.

"So, why are you here?"

"I had to see you."

"Lok. I hope you come too."

"Shauna. I'm turning 16. I am not longer be here. With my father. He promised me I could choice a public school to go to."

"Oh... Have you chosen?"

"Yes. Veena. Italy."

"Italy? That so far away!"

"I know. I'm going to miss you so much. You mean so much to me, and now I'm not going to see you for so long."

"Lok. Not matter what you'll always be able close to me. Nothing can change that. No matter what happens. No matter how far away you are."

"Shauna, you have no clue what that means to me." Lok said.

Lok held Shauna's hands. They both blushed and moved closer to eachother. They stood close and looked at eachother. Lok and Shauna have been close for years and now. They couldn't lie and say it hasn't become a bit more.

"I wanted to tell you something..." Lok said softly.

"Yes?"

"I... I love you." Lok said.

He placed a kiss on Shauna's lips. It was soft. They stayed like that for minutes. Lok remove himself and started at Shauna.

"Lok, I love you too." Shauna said, rapping her hands around Lok.

"I should of told you. I just, didn't know how."

"That what I love about you. You're so clueless and adorable."

"Hey, you're beautiful too." Lok said.

Shauna laughed lightly at this. Then, they heard the betting of wings. Wind was there on Shakrit.

"I have a feeling that I'm not going to make it to Veena." Lok said.

Wind dropped down. His face showed no hint of anger. Shauna and Lok moved away.

"Wind, how much did you see?" Lok asked.

_Enough. _Wind said by sign language.

"Are you going to tell Rassy?" Shauna asked i. fear.

Wind shock his head.

"Oh, thank you Wind! You're the best!" Shauna said.

_Lok. Break my sister heart, I'll break yours. _Wind added.

"Don't worry. I'll never do anything to hurt Shauna." Lok said.

"You better call."

"I will. I better go, before dad realize I left and make me stay Lockup in my room for a year. I say hello to Rassimov for you."

"Yeah. I'll make sure to go to Veena see you."

"I look forward to it." Lok said.

Before he left, he place a kiss on Shauna's check. He then ran of back into the dark wood away from the other.

Wind glared at Shauna.

"What?" she said.

_Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on him? _

"I was going to tell you. You just never asked."

_When the commit appears, he won't be with us._

"Wind, Rassimov would let Lok join. He like family. When the organisation gone, Lok would come with us. Where else would he go?"

_I can't argue with that_ Wind said use sign language.

* * *

The Professor sat with Rassimov and Klaus.

"Professor, may I ask what this meeting is about?" Klaus asked.

"I asked you hear to tell you something important. I trust you two only with this information."

"We are honoured with your trust, professor."

"This is about Lok. This is something you can never tell a living soul, especially not Lok. He isn't my son by blood."

"He isn't?"

"No. I took him for an old foe of mine when he was 6. I used my magic to make him forget everything before. He has no clue"

"Professor, I promise I never tell a soul."

"so will I."

"I see you have questions."

"Only one. Why tell us now?"

"Lok is going to Veena in Italy. It will be his first time away for the organisation. I feel now if the best time for me to tell you this. But, if one of you dare tell Lok, it will be your last move."

"I assume I shouldn't tell Zahail this."

"No. Not yet. Although I trust Zahail can keep this quite, she on an undercover mission. This information is to important to do over a phone. I can't afford this to get out."

"We understand professor. Lok means a lot to all of us." Rassimov said.

The meeting was ended and The Professor went home. Lok was waiting for his father. Laying on the couch. As soon as he walked in, Lok sat up.

"Daddy." Lok said.

Hello, my treasure." The Professor said.

The Professor sat down next to Lok. Lok snuggled up to his papa.

"I fought you were a abult now." The Professor said, jokfully.

"I know, I just wanted to send tonight with you, before I go to Italy."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I am too. I'll call everyday."

"I hope so." The Professor said.

They stayed like that for hours until Lok fell asleep. The Professor then carried Lok to Bed. The next day, the sun shined. Lok stuff was packed and loaded. The car was ready to take Lok to the airport.

All that was left was goodbye.

"Daddy. I'm going to miss you." Lok said hugging his dad.

"Me more. Call me when you get there."

"I will." Lok said before he walked into the car.


	13. meeting

Lok sat happily in his dorm room. He and Media had just finished setting everything up, and the dorm looking better. Lok just had to call his dad.

"Hello." The Professor said.

"Hello, papa! I finally finished getting everything ready."

"That wonderful my treasure. I hope that it all going well."

"yeah. School starts tomorrow. I so excited! I just hope my grades will cut it."

"Lok, your a smart boy. You'll cut it."

"Yeah, I guess. I miss you."

"I do to, but you can't stay here forever."

"I know. I hope I get to meet new friends."

"Better than your imaginary friends."

"Dad, Shauna and Wind aren't imaginary! They are real and amazing. You'll see."

"If you say so."

"Do you think there will be any seekers there?"

"Maybe you'll see one or two, but they're probably foundation seekers, so don't talk to them."

"I won't.'

"You better start making something to eat, I don't want you to go hungry."

"Okay, bye daddy." Lok said.

Lok hanged up the phone. He sat up and heard a knock on the window. Shauna was there and had something in a bag. Lok ran to her. He open the door and kiss her.

"Good to see you too." Shauna said.

"What you got there?"

"Brought you some food. I don't trust your cooking."

"I'm good at cooking."

"Your father workers say that so they don't get fired."

"Now that rude." Lok said, then laughed.

The couple spent hours talking and eating the fast food Shauna got. Lok noticed something of Shauna shoulders.

"Did you get a tattoo?" Lok asked.

"Yeah, Wind and Rassimov have one too. It a bloodspiral."

"That sounds cool!"

"It is."

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Na, I still don't really get it, but it make Rassy happy that I'm doing this."

"I guess that another thing we have in common. We both want to do any to make are family prode."

"Yeah. I have to toughen up a bit. This thing is hard and I need to be strong. If no... Rassy will be so mad at me. I don't think I can cope with that."

"I know you won't disappoint him. He loves you, and I know your strong. Your my Shauna, the love of my life."

"You're a sap... You'll love me forever right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The girls at your school, bet their prettier than me."

"Shauna, I don't care if the girls at school are pretty. Your the only one I love, as your the only one that get me. You make me happy, no-one can change that."

"I hope so." Shauna said.

Shauna layed next to Lok. He held her close to him. They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon. By night, Shauna had to go.

Lok kissed her goodbye.

* * *

Summer holiday was approaching. Lok was glad. He hated most of the students at the school. They were stupid and most hated him as well. Lok had a someone he like to be friends wit in mind. A girl called Sofie. He didn't love her, she was to much of a goody two shoes. Still, she seems different.

Lok did have good grade, but he needed a A or the school would kick him out. His argument with students got out of hand and his father could only do so much. Asking for help with the test should work.

"Hey, wait up!" Lok called.

"What do you want?" She said, she must of heard of his reputation.

"I was wondering if you like to help me with my studding."

"No, thanks. I have better things to do."

"I guess you aren't different."

"What does that mean?"

"I thought you were different then the people here. Didn't believe what people said, but their own experience. Oh, well. I will have to do by myself."

"Wait! What you said has some truth, but I have seen you in fight."

"Do you Think I start them."

"How can I be sure?"

"I'm not going to play this game. So you want to help me or not? I so, you help me with the test. If not, then go home."

"I'll give you a chance."

"Thanks." Lok said.

They made their way to Lok's dorm room, in silence. Lok didn't seem to care much about it. Sofie, on the other hand, did. She doesn't want her reputation to be in destroyed, but she did want to know more on the quite misery boy before he got kick out.

"Hey, Lok. Why do the boys pick fight with you?" Sofie asked.

"Most people don't like the rich kid. I never had that many friends soI don't know howI should make them."

"Wait, your rich as well?"

"Uh? Yeah, my dad a important business man. He also really protective. He never let me go to school before. I guess that why I can't make friends."

"Maybe you don't try."

"I have. The boys that pick fight with me are usually the one I tried to make friends with. They just.. didn't like me."

"So, you never had friends your age? That sad."

"I wouldn't say that. I had some. One was a child of my dad's friend. What about you? Do you have many friends?"

"I have respect. Most Popular people ask me to a party and I sit with some now and then."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing. My dorm up there." Lok said.

They entered Lok's dorm room. It clean and on the table Lok had a tone of puzzles on it.

"Wow! Look at all these Puzzle!" Sofie said.

"Sofie, you're here to help me with my studding."

"Okay. Hey what's that?" Sofie said.

She pick up a clay cylinder. It narrow and decorated with spiral and stars. Lok walked over.

"Sofie, let that go." Lok said.

"Why?"

"It's not a toy."

"I know that! It just wired." Sofie said.

She waved it around then slipped. It smashed into million of pieces. It the pieces was a piece of paper.

Lok moved over and picked up the pieces.

"Um, hello?" Sofie said.

"That serves you right. You should of been more careful."Lok said.

Just then, an organisation suit jumped through the window. He attacked the teens.

Sofie quickly grabbed Lok and they ran. More suits attacked. _How dare they attack me! I'm the Professor's son!_ Lok fought.

"What do they think their doing!" Lok yelled.

"Quick! We have to get to Dante Vale!" Sofie yelled.

She directed him to the house. Dante Vale? Lok heard a bit about him. The main thing is that Lok should **Never** talk to him. Oh, Lok going to get in trouble.

They got to his house.

"I don't think he's hear. Maybe we should go somewhere else." Lok said.

"This is the safest place we could be." Sofie said.

Suit attack on all sides. Lok was going to blow his top soon, but Dante arrived and won the battle.

"Are you two okay?" He asked.

"Ye-"

"Now I am."

"How about we go inside?"

"No-"

"Yes" Sofie said.

She quickly followed Dante inside. She was acting like a love sick puppy dog. Lok sighed and followed behind. Lok was going to be in so much trouble.


	14. Prague

Lok sat down watching the other talk. Sofie was smiling happily at meeting her hero, Dante Vale. Dante didn't seem to care.

"So, what your story?" Dante asked.

Lok smiled at that. His story? Yeah, like he could say that he the son of the most powerful man in the world and he's the next in line to control the organisation.

"My name's Lok. Lok Judeau." He said.

"Judeau?"

"What wrong?"

"Nothing. I heard that that name before."

"Really? Lok's father a important businessman maybe that where you heard it form."

"Maybe... Now back to the organisation. Do you know why they are after you?"

"Not yet."

"They seemed to be interested it a bit of paper that was in this clay tube."

"I have it at the moment."

"What it say?" Dante asked.

Lok read the paper. Amulet of will? That something his father has been searching for it forever! Great, he has to give it to the foundation.

"That key to the Amulet of will it with the golem, use it blood." He said.

"The Amulet of will is a Castawill artifacts!"

"Who ever left it must of been looking for it. This seems like a promising clue."

"Dante, you're a adventure. You look for it with me. I'll pay for it."

"Sur-"

"No you don't! It was left for me. I'm going to find it, like it or not."

"Lok-"

"Of course. The more the merrier. I take it your a seeker?"

"Yes. A good one too."

"I trained since I was littlee."

"Well, let get going."

"I have to make a phone call quickly." Lok said.

Dante nodded. Lok walked away. He had to call his dad before thing when out of hand.

"Hello, my sunshine." The professor said.

"Have you any teams operating in Veins?"

"One. Why?"

"They attack me and my new friend."

"What!?"

"They came after me when one of my treasure were broken. Now, I have to work with Dante Vale and a castawill girl!"

"Who!?"

"Dante Vale. Sofie Castawill wanted to find the Amulet of will without me, and I had to make them let me come along. All cause the team was being silly."

"I'll get Defoe back on line. I hope you don't fire of this opportunity. You tell us where you're going to look and I'll send the team over. This could be a good chance for you to get some training in."

"Do I have to? Can't we just get ride of them?"

"Lok, the amulet of will is incredibly important. We have to find it first."

"Okay, dad. I guess we'll have to delay my visit."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I miss you."

"I do too."

"I have to go." Lok said, he handed up and walked over to the other.

Dante and Sofie had all there stuff , and were ready to leave. Lok got his bag.

"What you call?" Sofie asked.

"My dad. Said I have to delay my trip back. Now, are we going to leave?" Lok said.

The next day, Lok and Sofie came out after the test. Sofie still kept her distance form Lok in the school day, but after the test she walked with him. With Dante, they found the golom of Prague. On the fight to Prague, Lok message go father what was happening.

The next day, the group talked about their plan. The organisation attacked. Lok blasted attacks on the suits not want to use Madea, as she good to pretend she a family member.

Zahail came to the rescue.

"Zahail!" Lok yelled, running to me her.

The group sat down in a park. Zahail sat with Lok. Dante stood up, and Sofie sat down.

"So, Zahail, You're the new foundation lone wolf." Dante said.

"I am."

"How do you know Lok?"

"Are father are close. Zahail was one of my only friend close to my age in my childhood."

"The only one, if you don't count the imaginary ones."

"They aren't, Z."

"You had imaginary friend?"

"Haha, very funny Sofie."

"I guess you were on a mission."

"Yeah. I heard about the organisation infiltrated your hotel. I couldn't let one of my friend get hurt."

"We would of been fine, at least we wouldn't have to pay for the windows."

"I know that. Lok a good seeker."

"Thanks Z."

"It bothers me that the organisation managed to get into are hotel. Do you think there could be a spy?"

"Of course there could be!"

"The... professor could easily get a spy into the foundation."

"Who?"

"The professor is the leader of the organisation, the most powerful man in the world." Lok said, a hint of pride in his voice.

"It said he has the largest collection of artifacts. It say he controls head of state and his own men with the power to control minds."

"That scary." Sofie said.

Lok shudder at the remainder of his father's mine control powers. Lok felt like he wouldn't be able to match his father power, as Lok couldn't learn such powers. He knows that his father would never use that power against him. His father loves him to much.

After the mission, Lok slipped away from the group. They were in Prague, so he could see his dad.

"Now, that information will be in the hands of the foundation!" Lok heard his father yell as he opened the door.

"Don't worry, it all coded. It will take mouth for them to brake it."

"What? You were the boy that was with Dante Vale! How did you get here?!"

"Calm yourself, Defoe. I'm allowed." Lok said.

He walked to his father. The professor smiled.

"Defoe, I think it time a formally introduce you to Lok Judeau. My son, and air to the organisation." The professor said.

"It a pleasure to meet you, Defoe. I hope you will keep your temper in check! Now, Dad, what the plan?"

"Do the foundation have any leads?"

"No, I'm goin to stay at his until something comes up. If he really is as strong as people say, this can be fun!"

"Just don't get attached treasure."

"I won't. Besides, I have Zahail one my side."

"Sir, Lok-"

"Refer to my son as young master."

"Sir, young master, what will happen is Dante find out?"

"Oh, that right. I should go, if I'm gone for to long time, they come after me."

"...Fine, go. Be careful, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay goodbye Dad."

"Goodbye, treasure."

"Young master." Defoe said.

Lok walked back to the hotel and slipped in.

Mission after mission passed. They all grew close. Lok sometime forgot that they were enemies. But, some little things change it.

The rummers of the professor son followed everywhere, and Lok meet the Lambert family.


	15. Eathon Lambert

Lok walked behind Dante, and in front of the girls. The team had had been around for a few weeks. Lok and Zhalia had got use to the other, and Lok felt like he had a little family there. Still, he missed his dad more the anything. They were in New York.

"Dante, why are we hear?" Lok asked.

"I have been asked to try and help find something." Dante asked.

They made their way into the foundation headquarters. Soon, they were in a closed off room. It was the same room Lok and Shauna sneaked into a few years ago.

"What are we finding?" Lok asked.

"I'll tell you when the man in charge arrives."

"I'm already here Dante." A men said.

He had blonde hair and a mustache. He had explorer clothes on.

"Everyone, I like you to meet Eathon Lambert." Dante said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Eathon said.

Lok looked at the man. He didn't recognize him at all. It funny, he met a man the has the same name as his dog. Lok smiled at this.

"What so funny?" Dante asked.

"I had a dog called Eathon."

"Weird. Anyway, I'm sorry we didn't introduce are selves. I'm Sofie Castawill."

"Zahail Moon."

"Lok Judeau." Lok said simply.

Eathon looked shocked at Lok's name.

"What?" Lok said.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Okay... So Dante, what are we doing here?"

"This base is where we are going to try and find the Professor's son."

"His son? He has a son?"

"Wow, the Castawill doesn't know something."

"Ha ha Zahail."

"Your try to find the Professor son."

"Yes, this is are base of knowledge on the subject. I have been working on this for almost nine years. Pretty much a year after..."

"What?"

"It nothing, let me get the files." Eathon Lambert said, leave the room for a second to go into a small side room.

Lok looked over at him, then the others.

"What up with him?" Lok said bluntly.

"It isn't his fault. You might of unitedly open up some old wounds."

"What old wounds?"

"Eathon used to have have a son. His name was also Lok and he would of been your age. He died 10 years ago in a fire. The organisation was the one who course the fire. Eathon stopped adventuring and shut down. His wife, Sandra Lambert, still morns for him, and his daughter used to imagine that he was there and he follow her."

"I.. I didn't know... I hope my name isn't going to make any more problems."

"It may not just be the name. I saw a picture of Eathon's Lok; your quite similar to Eathon's son."

"That just it. I know Lok isn't his son. His father loves him more than anything in this universe and would never give him up."

"Zahail, I wasn't implying-"

"I don't want you to get any idea. I know mister Judeau. There is no way he couldn't be Lok father, Lok we're going."

"Coming." Lok said, following Zahail quickly.

Lok was fuming. How dare Dante even slightly think that this 'Eathon Lambert' was his father. Lok knew how much the Professor loved him, he was The Professor's sunshine!

Zahail was steaming. She was protective of Lok, like he was her brother. She didn't mean to say that, but she had to protect Lok.

Sofie ran after them.

Dante sighed and sat down. Eathon soon entered.

"Where have they all go?" Eathon said.

"They went out for some air, but I think it better if we have this conversation here."

"Of course. I heard that you have been talking to Metz about something."

"Yes. I have been given the go ahead to talk to you about this."

"Go ahead."

"Did you catch Lok last name?"

"Judeau."

"Who else do you know that has that last name?"

"Simon Judeau."

"I think it connected. Lok and Zahail have never mentioned Lok father first name, but they said that he was an important business man. I check everywhere. These is no Judeau family of an important business line."

"Your not say what I think you are."

"Simon Judeau disappeared and then the organisation appeared. Could the Professor and Simon Judeau be the same?"

"I fear so. The Christmas before the Organisation appeared, he told me to be is dog."

"Like Lok's family bog called Eathon."

"Do you think that Lok is the Professor's son, infiltrating the foundation?"

"Maybe. But how did Simon even get a child?"

"I think Lok was stolen."

"Stolen? Form who?"

"..."

"You think that Lok is my... I wouldn't put it past the organisation, but how can we do sure of it?"

"Eathon! Look at the boy. He so similar to your son! If he was stolen to become the Professor son, then it likely that the Professor would of take Lok as a sort of revenge. We know that Lok body was never found."

"Even so we can't say this is true, unless there's prof. Besides looks and names, we don't have enough to say it true."

"What if I try to get a blood test? If we check Lok blood to yours we at least get some answers."

"Still... your saw how they recited to the smallest hint of your theory. How in the wold could you get them to agree with a blood test?"

"I don't know. I will probably have to do it in secret. I feel I'm in enough trouble with them already. At least, I can get you your son back."

"Dante, you shouldn't worry about all this. It won't change. If the blood test results are positive, Lok still won't believe. He loves his own father. It be impossible for him to believe us."

"But he has to! If we have the evidence then-"

"Dante! I know that you like my son. He was a friend to you, but you can push someone to be who they aren't, or use to be. It isn't right. Well do the DNA test, and look into this line of thought. If it holds water, I'll tell you."

"Okay, I'll go to the others." Dante said.

Dante walked out the room after say proper goodbye to Eathon. The other were in the middle of an argument at the hotel room.

"Dante never should of said that!" Zahail yelled at Sofie.

"He didn't imply anything! You jumped to an assumption!"

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want you to say it! I know who my father is, it not him." Lok said sadly, holding his hands to his head.

Dante, slipped into the room. It went silent.

"Lok, I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to imply that. I sorry."

"It... It okay.. just, please, don't again." Lok said, tears falling.

Dante walked over and hugged Lok. Lok cried on Dante shoulder. It hurt him that Dante would slightly think that, but if Dante didn't mean to imply that what he thought, then how could he be mad?

It wasn't true, so no harm done.


	16. plan

The team had their first run in with Klaus.

Lok didn't know what he should do. Klaus was pretty much his uncle. He could tell that Zahail was having the same problem. Lok pulled Zahail to the side one day, in Egypt.

"What are we supposed to do?" Lok asked.

"Klaus will tell us. We will get the information form him."

"Are you going to have to break your cover?"

"No, the two of us won't."

"The two of us?"

"Yes. If you haven't figured it out, your undercover now too."

"How?"

"Your hiding important details about yourself and your allegations. Your tell the Professor himself everything. That's undercover."

"I... Why can't they just work for us?"

"Dante's mentor was the man who help create the foundation. He never leave. He's a good man."

"And we are the bad guys."

"Thing aren't that black and white Lok. Take Grier as an example. People may say we are all bad, but he was going it for a noble cause and he was a good person."

"I know. I want to go home."

"Lok, your father won't live forever. You need to get ready to lead the organizations."

"Don't. Don't say that. He still alive. I can't."

"Lok, you have been learning how to take his place your entire life! You knew this would happen eventually."

"Z. please." Lok said sadly.

Zahail stopped. She looked at Lok, then put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Lok. I didn't mean to make you sad." She said.

"It's fine. Just.. He isn't going to die. He's planning something. That's why we need the amulet of will."

"What he planning?"

"I can't tell you everything. It top secret."

"That's how you lead. Keep things secret."

"I know, but understand that he isn't going to die. Not now, nor ever."

"Your too innocent."

"Who's to innocent?" Dante said walking to them.

"Lok." Zahail said, pointing to him.

"I'm not that innocent."

"That the biggest lie I ever heard you say." Dante said.

Lok blushed and punch his arm. Zahail and Dante laughed. Zahail's phone rang so she left to answer it.

"You don't think I'm too innocent do you?" Lok asked.

"I don't think you too innocent, but you definitely innocent."

"Really? I have you know that I used to sneak away form lesson all the time!"

"Did you actually?"

"Yeah. I use Thought specter to make a copy of myself and ran off. The first time they did realized. I ran off as I saw Shauna and want to say hello. After that, they kept say she was imaginary as they didn't think I could sneak away."

"You're still innocent." Dante said.

Lok closed his eyes for a few seconds and then felt a sting in his hand. He looked at his hand a saw a small cut on it.

"You okay?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to fine Sofie." Lok said leave to go to the river were Sofie was collecting water.

Dante sighed after Lok left. He then open his hand. He had a small vile of blood. The cut was how Dante managed to get it. Dante felt bad for having to lie to Lok, but he had to do this.

One way or another, he had to find out.

* * *

After the trip to Egypt and Klaus's base of operations, the team all had a break. Dante was going with Eathon to see Metz in his house at Germany. Sofie was having personal time. Zahail and Lok went to Prague to meet up with Klaus, Rassimov and the professor.

Lok and Zahail walked in. The other were all there. The Professor was sitting down next to his desk. Rassimov standing next to the professor and Klaus was in front. Lok smiled at everyone.

"Morning Father, Klaus and Rassimov, I have seen you in ages. Are you well?" Lok said happily.

"I am quite well, young Lok."

"Sunshine, come here." The professor said.

Lok walked to his father. The Professor got up and hugged his son. Lok smiled happily.

"So, what's the plan?" Lok asked.

"Things have gotten to far. Dante Vale and Sofie Castawill have to be taken out. Your next in counter with Klaus will be their last."

"Your going to kill them?"

"Yes, we have to." The Professor said.

Lok sighed.

"I guess I always knew this was going to happen." Lok said.

"Don't look so down. There's a chance we can use Dante for experiments."

"I'm not going to have to personally kill them, am I?"

"Not, leave it to the suits. Rassimov will be there to keep you safe, and make sure you get back. "

"Rassimov is going to be fighting?"

"No, he going to be with Lok make sure he stay safe safe. I'm not taking chances."

"I don't think they would hurt me."

"If they found out about this, it a high chance. Having the son of their enemy with them it an great advantage. They would use that fact greatly." Rassimov said.

Lok looked in shock. He knows that if they found out about him, they try and use that to their advantage, but he didn't realize they could be violent about it. Lok grabbed his father hand.

"Don't worry Lok, Rassimov has never failed us before, he won't now." The Professor said.

"I know. This has to be done."

"Good, now get some rest. You'll need it. Soon, we'll all be together and the Huntik foundation will be no more." The Professor said.

Lok and Zahail left. Lok noted how nervous Zahail was, so he stopped her at the airport.

"Zahail, are you okay?" He said.

"I'm fine Lok. It's just nervous."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry, everything fine. We have to do this, I can't let nervous get in my way."

"I understand. The other are friends, but we can't let that get in are way."

"I won't." Zahail said.


	17. Zahail

Lok was sitting next to a window in the train, smiling happily at the sight. Zahail was keeping quite. Sofie was next to Dante. Dante was off. Zahail goes to get some air, and after a few minutes, Dante followed.

"Zahail, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. It's nothing Dante."

"There's more to it, I can tell."

"Do you think Lok is strong enough to survive without us?"

"He's a good seeker. I think he quit capable of holding his own. Why?"

"I have been thinking about things. Lok is like family to me, but I'm not always going to be there. I want him to be strong enough to stand on his own to feet."

"You care for him a lot?"

"Yes. You have someone you care about too, don't you?"

"I do."

"It the foundation bigwig, Metz right?"

"You know about him."

"He's the head of the foundation."

"He's the one who help me become a seeker and got me into solving mysteries. He also sick, very sick. I have been trying to find a cure."

"Dante, I understand. I have someone like that in my life too. We all do, someone we care for."

"Zahail, I wanted to talk to you, private, for a long time. I have something I want to say."

"What is it?" Zahail said.

They stopped when they heard a speak form the roof. Dante looked up and saw a suit, so he blasted him. He then went to chase him.

"Stupid suit." Zahail said.

She ran to attack too. The fight was finished quickly and they arrived at their destination. A car stopped at a crossroads. Klaus got out and use his power never lost.

"This way to the castle. If our information is correct Dante's team is nearly there." Klaus said.

"Klaus, the Professor is calling." Rassimov said.

Everyone stopped talking. Rassimov showed them the Holotome the Professor was use to talk to them.

"Klaus, Rassimov are you there yet?" He said.

"We're a few kilometres away if anything."

"Good. Now listen all of you, if any harm fall on Lok I will personally give you the universe most painful death possible. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't worry. I will protect him with my life."

"Make sure of that." The Professor said, before hanging up.

The Huntik team walked into the old castle. It halls looked dull and devoid of life. Dante stopped them in the field.

"Alright team, here's the plan. The castle has three sections, I'll take the top on. Zahail will take the middle section. It large so she can use King basilisk if she has too." He started.

"Dante, don't send her alone. She been acting strange lately."

"I."

"No, Lok, you not going with her. You'll be with Sofie in the dungeons. It's the smallest of them, but I think there could be a secret part of it."

"Okay, Dante."

"Now, be careful. There's a high chance we will have a run in with Klaus and his suits. Stay on your guard." Dante said as we start to leave.

The group split and went to their area to start to search. Sofie and Lok headed towards the dungeons. Lok secretly pressed a tracker so Rassimov could find him. Sofie stayed quite close to him. Lok was a bit annoyed about her say Zahail actings wired, when she been acting strange all week! She been stay to close to Lok for his comfort, and mumbling stuff when Lok would talk to her. She laughed at his comments. Lok didn't like it.

"Lok, I have something to ask." She said.

"Yeah, Sofie?"

"What do you think of me?"

"I think your smart, and a nice person."

"Do you think I look good?"

"You have a good figure and I say that you wouldn't have any need to were make-up."

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Why are you asking?"

"I was thinking.. Since we know that I'm not going to get anywhere with Dante... and your really nice guy, and a good seeker to add..."

"I'm stopping you there, Sofie. I will not go out with you." Lok said bluntly.

Sofie eyes widened and her hand change into a fist.

"Why?!" She yelled, shock.

"I don't love you. I couldn't."

"What's wrong with me?!"

"It not you. I have a girlfriend, and I promise to love her till I die."

"Who?! The only other girl you know anywhere near you age is Zahail!"

"Her name Shauna."

"Your imaginary friend! Your in love with something that doesn't exist!!"

"She goes. She has ruby red eyes and pale skin."

"I can't believe you! You don't want me, because you like something you made up!"

"Shuana's not a thing!"

"You're and idea and insane! What's really the matter with me?! Why don't you like me?!"

"Shut up! I'm so tired of your whining! Quite her." Lok said.

Sofie had a second to react before being hit by strong magic. Sofie looked up and saw that Zahail and a man had attack her.

"What? What's going on?" She stuttered.

"What's going on? The organisation is take you and Dante down. Tie her up, I want to finish Dante before it. She should see her hero defeated before we get ride of her." Lok said.

Rassimov and Zahail did as he said.

Outside, Dante was running from the power up suits, and Klaus. He go hit and feel down.

"You a good seeker, Vale, but your times up." Klaus said.

"So, you're going to finish me or not?"

"I'm not, she is." Klaus said.

Zahail walked out form the shadow, with Lok walk behind her. He was guarded by Rassimov. Dante eyes filled his with sadness.

"No.. It cannot be true..." He whispered.

"What wrong, Dante? I think it fitting, all this time, you have been looking for me, and I found you."

"You.. you're not...Who are you.."

"I am. I'm Lok Judeau, the son of the Professor and heir to the Organisation. You're Dante Vale, and you have reach the end of you rope."

"Zahail, finish him off." Klaus said.

Zahail started to walk to Dante. She walk was instead and her eyes were full of pain. She looked at Dante and close her eyes. She stopped, confusing all.

"King basilisk!" She yelled.

"Look away!" Lok yelled.

Rassimov grabbed Lok and pulled him away for the fight. Klaus didn't move quickly enough.


	18. aftermath

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm going to do more soon. Just to let you know, this won't be a LokxSofie story. Lok going to end up with someone else, and who it is is set in stone. You can message me and tell me who you want Sofie to end up with, or if she should stay single. However, this isn't meant to be a love story. It an AU were Lok was raised as the Professor son. The love line won't be a main thing. Thank you for listening.**

* * *

Zahail sat down in Dante's living room. Sofie was sitting opposite to her, and Dante was standing up. Zahail had told them everything. About Lok being the Professor son. About her and Klaus. Their plan to kill them. Her story. They all were silent.

Sofie wasn't taking it at all well. She hated the arguement she had with Lok, and how he rejected her. She felt anger and heartbroken by his betrayal. She felt sorry for Zahail and the horrible situation she was in, and thankful that she helped them. Sofie was...bitter that it was Zahail, the girl she couldn't get along with, that stayed not Lok, the boy she loved completely. Why was life so cruel?

Dante wasn't as surprised with some of the information. He had worked out a fair bit about Lok form Lok little speech at the castle. Other part, he was surprised by, like Zahail background. He now saw how hard it was for her to leave. Dante also felt a large amount of fear that Lok would stay on the organisation side. Dante was scared as he was fond of Lok and was sure that he was ,by blood, Eathon son. The betrayal was painful, but the aftermath was felt like he heart was melting.

Zahail was having the most painful time. She may of had the importance of any low level spy, but she had a family in the organisation. Klaus was like her father, and Lok a brother. She had even managed to get close to the Professor, seeing him as a kind of uncle. She was one of the few people who saw his kind side. Although Zahail didn't have a close relationship to Rassimov, she saw that he did care for Lok. But.. It didn't feel right to betray the team. It felt like another family to her. She wouldn't say it, but Sofie was the only girl she was close to. She was like a younger sister. When she saw Lok regret Sofie, she was more the shocked as she thought Lok had a candle for her too. He must really believe this Shauna is real.

Zahail also has a very strong feelings for Dante. She thought it was just admiration of his skill and smarts, but now... she was sure she was in love with him. Zahail didn't think Dante would feel the same, but they have seen to forgive her. Maybe there was a chance.

"I.. I'm sorry for all of this..." Zahail said, weakly.

"It's okay. You saved us, I don't think I would of been able to defeat the suit, you, Klaus, Lok and the other guy, and get Sofie out."

"Yeah, Rassimov is the name of the guy you saw with Lok. He known for have 100% success record, he's never failed a mission before. Rassimov was brought in to protect Lok. The Professor would of killed them if Lok got hurt."

"The Professor... Lok... He has to live up to the Professor expectation, doesn't he? Maybe that why he rejected-"

"Sofie. Form all my time with the Professor and Lok, I have never seen Lok have any expectations form the Professor. The Professor love his son, no matter what he does. And... Lok wasn't speaking that nicely about your confessions... I just don't think he like you in that way."

"Maybe, but..."

"Sofie, I'm not trying to be mean, but he just might not like you. He always taken a shine to more... reckless type. He is one."

"Let leave Lok Love Life. It's not what's important at the moment. Zahail, I know that this was hard for you, are you sure you're okay to continue doing this?"

"Yes. I am. I like to stay, if you have me."

"Of course we will. You're part of the team, right Dante?"

"Yeah. We'll be glad to have you."

"Thank you." She said.

* * *

A plane landed near an old house. A somber Rassimov excited with a crying Lok. Lok held onto Rassimov arm with both arms, only moving one to wipe his eyes. The Professor waited from them.

"Lok, are you okay?" He said walking to him.

"She betrayed use!" Lok cried in sadness.

The Professor looked at Lok, before turning his view to Rassimov. Lok hugged his father crying on his shoulder. The Professor hugged back.

"Rassimov, what happened?" He said.

"Zahail Moon betrayed us. She unleashed King Basilisk and made it use it stone gaze. I made Lok look away just in time. Klaus and some of his suits didn't make it. We had to retreat and leave Klaus in it stone form. I am sorry for failing you, Professor."

"No..No. You didn't fail. Your jod was to protect Lok, not defeat the Huntik team. You done your jod." The Professor said before turning his view to his son. "Lok, you need to rest, you have had a long day."

"Okay... " Lok said weakly.

The Professor took Lok to his room and Lok went to bed. After his father left, Lok mind ran wild. He felt shattered that Zahail would do that to him. That she turn the man that took care of her to stone. She... was the closest thing he had to a sister! Now she left him. It's not like she didn't understand why. The other were amazing and kind. Lok had started to Lok up to Dante as a mentor and a brother. Sofie was like a sister...until she did her stupid thing! There was now way Lok could love her! She may of been pretty and smart, but Lok loved his Shauna. Who was strong, cunning and funny in her own way. Shauna may not be pretty, but Lok knew her since forever. They share their bream, hope and meny adventure. Sofie wasn't who Lok wanted, and she had the nerve to call Shauna imaginary!

Lok just... had a bad day. He didn't know what to do. He heard a dog bark. Eathon snuck into the room and was trying to get Lok's attention. Lok picked up Eathon and gave him a hug. Eathon tried to wipe Lok tears away by like them off. Lok smiled and stopped him.

* * *

Zahail and Dante stood on the roof of Dante's house in silence. They didn't mind it. Silence was better then arguments, but Zahail had something to say.

"Dante... I wanted to thank you..." Zahail said.

"Zahail you don't have to."

"I do. I almost betrayed you and Sofie, and I hurt the people who were good to me."

"Zahail, don't think like that. You did what you had to."

"Dante... I wanted to tell you something..."

"I do too."

"I always thought that I end up alone. Living in Klaus library after he died. When I meet you all I started to think that maybe I wouldn't..."

"Zahail, when I first meet you, I saw something mysterious and intriguing in you. I wanted to find out more. As time went on, I think I... I feel in love with you..." Dante said.

Zahail looked at Dante and smiled. She then hugged him. Dante hugged back and kissed her forehead.

" I do too" She said back.


End file.
